A Peek into the Top Secret Lives of
by LovePrism
Summary: For the 39 Diaries Contest. Entries from Jonah's, Amy's, Dan's, Natalie's, and Ian's top secret diaries/journals/private blogs.
1. Jonah Wizard entry 1

**A/N: Okay, this is my entry for LW77 and Music4evah's 39 Diaries Contest. I'm going to have more than these first entries, and sorry they're short. I wrote them on my phone (and it's NOT a BlackBerry or something like that). Another note-I made it on Monday because most CDs come out on Tuesdays.**

*****~***~***~*****

**JONAH WIZARD**

**Entry 1**

**Monday, April 19, 2010**

*****~***~***~*****

Yo, this is Jonah Wizard.

Mr. P, my teach wants me to start keeping a journal or diary something like that. Those seem pretty old school, so I got a private blog. I think Mr. P wants me to write down my feelings and stuff in here. So, here we go.

My new CD, Gangsta Nights, drops tonight at midnight. My fav song would probably be Supa Special Shawty. I wrote it for the girl of my dreams. The one that treats me as special as I treat her. There's gon be an MTV special where I perform live with a special girl onstage with me. Tonight it'll be my gf, Dakota Fanning. Even though I didn't write it for her, she's my Supa Special Shawty. I wrote it for...oh. Gotta go warm up for tonight.  
Payce.

*****~***~***~*****

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry that it's short. Please review! I'll have other characters in the future.**


	2. Amy Cahill entry 1

**A/N: Amy's turn! Again, this one was written on my cell phone and sent to my computer, so it is short.**

*****~***~***~*****

**AMY CAHILL**

**Entry 1**

**Wednesday, April 21, 2010**

*****~***~***~*****

Dear diary,

Amy again. Another boring day. Well, Dan got sick and Nellie's out of town so I had to stay home with him. I would have gone to school and let him stay home, but Mom and Dad always would not do any work when Dan or I got sick so they could take care of us. That's one of the few things Dan remembers about them. So, even though it's my senior year and I will be missing lots of notes, I stayed home with Dan. After all, he did go to all of those boring museums with me while the hunt was still on. Of course Alistair won because he stole every clue we had, plus he already had some. Dan needs me.

Love,  
Amy Cahill

*****~***~***~*****

**A/N: I think this will be the last of the short chapters, but no promises! ;). Please review.**


	3. Jonah Wizard entry 2

**JONAH WIZARD**

**Entry 2**

**Saturday, May 15, 2010**

Yo, it's Jonah Wizard again.

Well, duh, this is MY blog. A'ight I am so stinking mad! That Bieber kid keeps stealing all my songs. So I'm in the studio writing a song and he's in the same building somewhere then the next thing I know is that MY song is the #1 single on iTunes under his name! What is his deal? Like "Eenie Meenie" that I was doing with Sean Kingston, but things weren't going the way I wanted so we moved on. Then Kingston and Bieber get all the credit. Same thing with "Baby".

Plus he sounds like a chick when he sings! It's one thing if he just took my songs, but he takes them and sings them like a girl while taking all my fans! What is up with that?  
I think I should stop now before I break my phone. I already smashed a keyboard.


	4. Natalie Kabra entry 1

**NATALIE KABRA**

**Entry 1**

**Saturday, May 15, 2010**

Hello Diary!

It's me, the fabulous Natalie Kabra. Ian is still moping around like a lovesick cow-and he's about as ugly as one, too. I can't really complain too much considering my latest celebrity crush. Justin Bieber. *sigh* He is sooooooo hot! And he's a great singer, too. I've tried to convince Mum and Dad to let me go to one of his concerts, but they don't "approve" of him. They think he sings like a girl! But I just love absolutely evryting about him! I get butterflies every time I see his picture and listen to his music. Even just saying his name gives me chills. I had better go now. I can't concentrate with Ian moping about Amy.

Kisses,

Natalie Lucille Kabra-Bieber


	5. Dan Cahill entry 1

**A/N: Now there's going to start being a bit more of a storyline to it.**

**DAN CAHILL**

**Entry 1**

**Saturday, May 15, 2010**

Dear Journal of Extreme Ninja Awesomeness,

Dan here. Today I pulled what may possibly be the greatest prank of all time.

What did I do? I hacked the school's computer system, changed my grades, then scheduled field trips all next week. So Monday we go to a Red Sox game, Tuesday we go to the zoo, Wednesday we visit a TV studio, Thursday we go to the pool, and Friday we go to the park. Best part is nobody thinks it's a prank! They all think the headmaster scheduled it from his vacation home in Florida where he's been for the past month. Life is awesome.

Except Amy being all "lovesick teenage girl" for Ian.

-Ninja Dan


	6. Ian Kabra entry 1

**IAN KABRA**

**Entry 1**

**Saturday, May 15, 2010**

Hello.

It's Ian. Lately there's been one girl that I just can't get off my mind-Amy Cahill.

I miss the way she stutters. It's just so irresistible! I miss looking into her jade green eyes. I miss her long, reddish brown hair. I miss how cute she was when she got mad at me. I need to see her again.

I'm going to convince my parents to let me go to Boston so I can see the Red Sox game Monday. I've been a Red Sox fan since I found out they were Amy's favorite and home team. Then once I'm there I can find Amy and tell her how much I love her! Yes...this is the perfect plan...

-Lovesick Ian


	7. Amy Cahill entry 2

**AMY CAHILL**

**Entry 2**

**Saturday, May 15, 2010**

Dear Diary,

Dan just told me about his prank. What are we supposed to do with that kid?

Anyway I've been thinking about Ian a lot lately. Dan keeps telling me how lovesick I am. I think he's exaggerating. I can't believe I am actually saying this, but I miss Ian trying to kill us. I don't think I can stand not seeing him for much longer. Dan keeps telling me to get over him, but how can I? And why should I take his advice? He's 11 and he's only ever been in love with his ninja costume. I wish I could contact him. He had Nellie's old number, but when she got a new phone (after Dan chopped her old one in half with his ninja sword) she had to get a new number. Plus whenever he called us before, his number always showed up as private. Ugh! Why do guys, especially ones that are rich, handsome, British, and very distant relatives, have to be so hard to get? I mean, does Ian love me or want to kill me? Why can't I just be a normal, non-Cahill teenage girl?

Dan's starting to read over my shoulder.  
Love,  
Amy Cahill


	8. Amy Cahill entry 3

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, but I was stuck in school with finals to study for and then my computer wasn't cooperating. The dates aren't going to be like today's date, so the story works together better. I probably didn't need to mention that, but oh, well!**

**AMY CAHILL**

**Entry 3**

**Monday, May 17, 2010**

Dear Diary,

Today was the worst day ever. (Thanks to Dan) We went to the Red Sox game. I was hoping I could just take my mind off of…_him_ by going to a MLB game to watch my favorite team. Boy, did things go wrong…

I'm just not even going to mention what Dan did to almost get thrown out of Fenway Park. That was-still is, actually-the least of my worries. So first of all, I get stuck with the seat surrounded by all the "popular" girls who just talk about boys, make-up, boys, make-up, and (get this!) boys and make-up! So I could not concentrate on the game, or anything else for that matter. Any time I asked them to be quiet because I was trying to watch the game, they just pulled me into their conversation. "So, Amy, why do you not wear, like, any make-up?" "Amy, would you let us give you a total makeover?" "Hey, Amy, why do you not have a boyfriend?" "Amy, do you like anyone?" All the questions about boys bugged me more than the others. I mean, there are other girls at our school who don't wear makeup, right? But everyone's been in at least one relationship. My "ordeal" with Ian doesn't really count, and they don't know about it. I wasn't up for sharing.

Oh, yeah, I forgot. Before the game started (while the girls around me were still talking about-you guessed it-boys and make-up) they announced that there was going to be a special performance. I figured it would probably be-ugh-Justin Bieber. I don't like him, but I'm not going to go around complaining about how much I hate him. He just sings like a girl. I stay out of his business, he stays out of mine (which, technically, he would do whether I stayed out of his business or not). But no-that would be too nice. We have to ruin everything because Amy Cahill's here. (Okay, not really, but that's how things usually seem to go when you are a Cahill.) But then, out onto the field walks-Jonah Wizard. Why? _Why? _What did I ever do wrong? Oh, and this isn't even the worst part. Yeah, it gets better. I could hear his voice saying, "Hey, Boston! How's your Monday going? Haha! I've got a special treat for y'all today. Imma sing my song 'Supa Special Shawty' for y'all. But first I'd like to tell ya who I wrote it for. I heard that she's here today, so that's why I'm here." All the girls around me had forgotten everything else and had started screaming at the top of their lungs for "the Wizard". I guess every single girl in the stadium hoped it was her. I even saw my math teacher, who is _at least_ 50, screaming. I got up and started to make my way to the stairs so I could escape the torture when Jonah said, "A'ight. Imma tell y'all now. It's for _my_ 'supa special shawty', AMY CAHILL!" I wanted to run and puke, but my body wouldn't move. Then, conveniently, the camera things they had found me and displayed me on the screen. I just wanted to escape. But would it be that easy? No. "Amy, will you come down here with me while I sing, so I can sing it right to you?" No. No. NO. _NOOOOO. _But would my in-shock-body listen? No. I walked over, around, and made my way down to the field. There some guy brought out a stool for me to sit on while Jonah…_sang to me…_in front of _how many people_? And, of course, at the end of the song he gave me a rose. Perfect. Or as…_he_ would say, "Lovely." Of course, Jonah had to rush off to some press conference in Japan, so he couldn't even get me out of my seat.

So, back to not being able to focus during the game, annoying popular girls, blah. As soon as I got back to my seat I had to explain that:

I hate Jonah Wizard.

I feel nothing for him but hate.

I don't think he can sing.

I hate his TV show-it's so stupid.

I felt like I wanted to puke from being grossed out.

That last one got them to leave me alone about him. So then I just got pulled into their conversation occasionally. They ignored the whole topic of Jonah when asking me about my "relationships". So just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, they did.

Guess who else happened to be there? _Him. _This thing was getting so "family reunion-y" I would not have been surprised if Alistair, the Holts, and the Starlings jumped out of nowhere. I was trying to watch the game, and the Sox were winning 5-2 when _he_ walked over. "Hello, Amy." I looked up and tried to give him a glare, but I couldn't keep myself from blushing.

"H-h-hi, I-Ian. W-what do you w-want?" I hate my stutter, and how it comes out at the worst of times.

"I have an extra seat, and I was wondering if you would mind coming to sit with me. I've already asked your teachers, and they say that it would be fine." I couldn't breathe. All that was going through my mind was "In, out. In, out. In, out." Then I heard someone ask, "Who is he?"

I quickly said back, "Oh, he's nobody."

Then someone else said, "He has a cute accent!"

He seemed to take this to heart so he said, "Are you coming with me or not?"

"I-I don't know…" I started, but then someone shouted, "Just go with him, Amy! He's _hot!_" I got up and followed him to his seat. As we passed Dan, he shouted, "Look! It's a slimy, cold _Cobra!_" About five teachers were trying to get him to calm down. He seemed to be having waaaay too much fun. Ian's seat was-of course-not the cheapest, but it still wasn't in those fancy box thingies where all the rich people sat drinking champagne, which surprised me. He was wearing a Red Sox T-shirt and casual shorts. He had on normal tennis shoes. Something was really up. "So what do you want, Ian?" Thank you, Stutter, for leaving me. Don't come back!

"I-Amy, I-I don't know how to say this…" he had a troubled look on his face.

"What? So-rry?" I snarled back.

"No, Amy, I just-I just need to tell you that-that I love you." _What? _"You saved my life after I tried to take yours. I regret doing that-really, I do. I just want you to know that I love you. I convinced my parents to let my fly out here today so I could see you. I didn't know I would see you here at the game, which was my excuse for coming out here, but things worked out. And…if you really want to think about it this way, it's like our first date. Well, our first date where someone's not trying to kill someone else."

I didn't have anything to say. I just sat there trying to take it all in. I don't remember it, but I think that I sat there for a long time, because when I finally came around the score was 14-9. I don't remember that much about what happened after it, either. I remember saying something, but I don't remember what I said. I remember hitting Ian, then I remember just running out of there, crying and…I don't remember where I was. I just remember waking up in…_Ian's_ car in the passenger seat. I yelled at him to take me home, or else, and that's how I got back here. Ta-da. End of story. I hate Ian, Ian loves me. Glorious end to my terrible day.

Hating Ian _Cobra_ forever,

Amy Cahill

**A/N: Sorry about the Jonah/Amy part, but I couldn't think of any way for Ian to **_**know **_**Amy was there, and I planned to have Jonah like Amy. Believe me, I don't like it any more than you (or Amy) do. **

**~Shay Knight **


	9. Jonah Wizard entry 3

**JONAH WIZARD**

**Entry 3**

**Monday, May 17, 2010**

Yo, it's the Wizard.

Today I sang at the Red Sox game. I won't bore you with all the details of how, but I did. I heard from a little birdie that today Amy's school was going to be going on a field trip to the game. If I had to go to a school, I would want it to be that one. Anyway I went out to sing my song "Supa Special Shawty" for her and got the camera people to find her and have her come down and sit with me while I sang. So here's how it went:

I walked out onto the field and said, "Hey, Boston! How's your Monday going? Haha! I've got a special treat for y'all today. Imma sing my song 'Supa Special Shawty' for y'all. But first I'd like to tell ya who I wrote it for. I heard that she's here today, so that's why I'm here." All the girls started screaming! It was Wizard Mania! After a little suspense I said, "A'ight. Imma tell y'all now. It's for _my_ 'supa special shawty', AMY CAHILL!" The cameras found her and she was already starting to walk out to the aisle. She looked so shocked. It was awesome. Then I said, "Amy, will you come down here with me while I sing, so I can sing it right to you?" She looked like she was gonna puke but she still came down. Guess I just have that effect on the honeys. She looked like she was gonna pass out while I sang and when I gave her the rose, she looked like she was gonna puke again. I would've stayed with her, but I had to get to a Japanese press conference. Man, today was _awesome_. I don't even care about Dakota anymore. She broke up with me for Justin Bieber. How cruel is that? I've nicknamed her and now I'm writing a new song called "Cruella Broke My Heart." Bet you can't guess who it's about! JK :) Gotta go. Just got to Japan for the press conference.

Peace.


	10. Dan Cahill entry 2

**DAN CAHILL**

**Entry 2**

**Monday, May 17, 2010**

Dear Journal of Extreme Ninja Awesomeness,

Today, we went to the Red Sox game (thanks to me). Whoo! I was _so_ pumped to be there. I had so much energy. I still do. I did so much stuff that could've gotten me thrown out of there. I felt like I had a _bunch_ of espresso or like 10 monsters (and believe me, I know what _that_ feels like!) So yeah. I got up and sang along when "the Wizard" did his song for Amy, which I booed when I found out that she was the one it was written for. I don't know how I even knew the words to the song. Actually, I think I just "la"-ed along to the beat. Either way, then I don't even remember everything else I did. I kept shouting things out to the umpire, singing along to the "Old Ballgame" song or whatever it's called, and I did this all while standing on my seat. Then Ian (a.k.a. Amy's _honey man_) came over and I shouted something at him about being a Cobra. I really wish I remember. Everyone tells me I make better smart-alek jokes when I'm hyped up on caffeine. So now I'm still hyped up on caffeine and Amy's moping about and Nellie's trying to get me to calm down since it's like 10 o'clock at night. I should try to sleep now so I'll have energy like this tomorrow at the zoo.

-Ninja Dan of Extreme Hyper-ness


	11. Ian Kabra entry 2

**IAN KABRA**

**Entry 3**

**Monday, May 17, 2010**

Hello.

Today, I went to the Red Sox game, like I told my parents I would. So I was hoping I would see Amy tonight, but turns out she was at the game. And so was Jonah Wizard. He went out onto the field before the game and sang one of his songs, but before that he said that it was written for Amy and made her come sit with him while he sang it. Amy looked like she was going to vomit, so that was reassuring. I can't say I didn't feel the same way. Watching Jonah express his love for Amy in such a way was nauseating. Then she went back to her seat and the game began. I rather enjoy American baseball; it's quite like cricket.

After looking over and seeing Amy look so tortured surrounded by all those girls, I went over to offer her a seat near me. On my way over to her and back I had to pass her monkey of a little brother, Daniel. When I got to her seat, I said, "Hello, Amy."

She started blushing like she always does when I'm around her and stuttered back in her adorable little stutter, "H-h-hi, I-Ian. W-what do you w-want?" To which I replied, "I have an extra seat, and I was wondering if you would mind coming to sit with me. I've already asked your teachers, and they say that it would be fine." I actually hadn't spoken to any of her teachers, but they seemed a bit preoccupied trying to restrain Daniel. After debating while all the girls around her sickeningly fawned over me, she came. On our way back to my seat, we passed Daniel again, and he shouted, "Look! It's a slimy, cold _Cobra!_"

When we got back to my seat Amy got serious. "So what do you want, Ian?"

Her lack of stutter caught me off guard, and I suddenly got it myself, "I-Amy, I-I don't know how to say this…"

She took advantage of this and replied sarcastically, "What? So-rry?"

I suddenly got bold. Where it came from I still do not know for certain. I replied with, "No, Amy, I just-I just need to tell you that-that I love you." She got a look of shock on her face but didn't say anything, so I continued, "You saved my life after I tried to take yours. I regret doing that-really, I do. I just want you to know that I love you. I convinced my parents to let my fly out here today so I could see you. I didn't know I would see you here at the game, which was my excuse for coming out here, but things worked out. And…if you really want to think about it this way, it's like our first date. Well, our first date where someone's not trying to kill someone else."

Then she just sat there, not moving, and for a while I didn't even know if she would blink. Then after a long time, she finally came around and shouted, "Ian, I thought I loved you, but some things just can't be forgiven! Trying to kill somebody is one of them! I loved you then, but this is now! I have to move on and forget the past! There's no 'forget the past so I can change the future' button! You could do anything, and I wouldn't take you back!" Then she slapped me and ran out of Fenway Park, crying. I got up and followed her to where she was sitting outside. I helped her get up and into the car Father keeps in Boston that I was using. I think if she hadn't been crying as hard and paid attention to who I was, she wouldn't have let me do what I did. I was planning to take her home, but then she came around and shouted, "Ian Kabra! You had better take me home this instant or else I'll call your 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' to tell them what you're doing!"

So I drove her to her apartment and helped her get inside, since she was still being an emotional wreck. I helped her into her room and onto her bed. I went to the kitchen and got her a glass of water to drink. Then I left.

Now I'm on my plane back to London, but before I left for the airport, at about 11, I went out to buy a dozen roses to leave outside Amy's window. I attached a note to it saying, "Amy, I don't care if you never want to see me again, but these are for you. Eleven of these roses are real, one is fake. I will love you until the very last one of these roses dies. Love, Ian." Then I put my phone number, telling her to call if she cares about me. I don't know how she'll react to it, but I don't care. Either way I will always love her. I guess I do care, a bit, but-I'm afraid this is all I can write for now. I'm getting a call-

From Amy.


End file.
